Rot and Rise/Specials/Family Matters
Craig popped in his Four Seasons CD in the music player. "Get ready, babe" he said as he pushed the play button. "This is going to be great" -"Oh, come on!" exclaimed Cheryl, placing her glass in the coffee table beside her. "My name's Cheryl, not Sherry! That's not my song!" -"Sherry, baby!" said Craig with a smile, prancing around the living room. "Sherry, can you come out tonight?" -"Craig, stop it!" laughed Cheryl. "You're getting too cheesy!" -"Come out!" sang Craig as he approached Cheryl with his arms stretched. "Why don't you come out?" Finally, Cheryl sang along with her husband, smiling joyfully. "With my red dress on?" she asked, staring at Craig with her beady blue eyes. They kept staring at each other as the song went on, echoeing its loud notes around the corners of their apartment. Her bright blue eyes pierced through his big hazel iris. She let out a smile and blushed. Craig then broke the silence, continuing with the song. "Girl, you look so fine!" -"You're gonna wake up the kids!" said Cheryl, embracing her husband. -"So what? They don't have school tomorrow!" chuckled Craig as he placed his hands around her waist, implying they should dance. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was dry, as if someone dying was trying to enter the household. The banging noise kept going like a beating drum. "God, who is that?" asked Craig as he let go of his lover's waist and marched over to the door. He tiptoed over to the peephole. Through it, he saw a rotting pale face with a lot of bruises around the eyes. Two dead sockets stared at the bright wooden door, showing no emotion. "I think it's a drug addict of some kind" said Craig, looking back at his wife. -"Just lock the door and tell Nelson about it. He'll get him outta here" said Cheryl, laying back at the couch and sipping on her glass. -"How the hell did he come in here?" asked Craig, staring at the door where the emotionless man stood. "I thought Nelson was the only good doorman we had here, and he lets this freak in?" -"Craig, listen to me. Lock the damn door and call Nelson" answered Cheryl in a more stern tone. Cold footsteps were heard down the hall. A tiny girl with ponytails and pink pajamas shuffled down towards the living room, rubbing her eyes. "Mommy?" she asked, staring blankly at the woman in the couch. "What's going on?" -"Go back to sleep, honey" said Cheryl, dialing a number on her telephone. "It's nothing. Just go back to bed and hug your teddy" -"But mommy, I can't..." said the girl. "The noises are making Luke freak out, and he's crying now!" -"Lily, I said go back to bed!" screamed Cheryl, covering her phone. The girl looked at her mother for a moment and broke into tears as she turned and went back to her bedroom. "Cheryl, don't go so hard on her" said Craig as he pulled the lock of the door. He walked over to the couch and sat by her side. -"I'm just scared. Nelson isn't answering, and this freak is going to push the door down" she stuttered. "What am I supposed to do?" The banging went away for a while. Cheryl sighed and put down her phone. She rested her head on the back of the couch and looked at the ceiling. "I'm gonna go apologize" she said. "I don't want her to be scared of her mom when she grows up" -"She won't" said Craig, placing his hand over Cheryl's. "You've been good. Plus, there was nothing to worry about. The guy's gone. It's firday night, he must be some kind of drunk or addict or something. Let's just forget about-" A bumbling noise interrupted Craig's speech. Through the space between the door hinge and the lock, a dead, emotionless face began to growl, spewing blood from its mouth. Stuffed against the small space, the creature closed and opened its mouth, signaling a bite. "What the fuck?!" screamed Craig, jumping off the couch. "Craig, stay with the kids! I'm calling the cops right now!" cried Cheryl, reaching for the phone that rested in the couch. The creature kept growling and biting the wooden door, as if he wanted to break in their house. Cheryl dialed a number in her telephone as she backed up from the door. She looked at the creature and dropped her phone as she noticed the tag on his chest. "NELSON" it read. Category:Rot and Rise Issues Category:Rot and Rise Category:Rot and Rise Specials Category:Juan